The contractor collected biospecimens included tumor tissue, normal tissue, and blood according to an NCI-provided protocol. The biospecimens were used for proteogenomic characterization studies. The contractor collected corresponding clinical data including medical history, demographic information, diagnostic data, and annual follow-up reports.